


LOKKIN FOR A FIC

by Mmwolves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmwolves/pseuds/Mmwolves
Summary: Pls read I need help looking for a fic written like 2 years ago
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	LOKKIN FOR A FIC

I had a account a year ago and I deleted it. But this fic was after season 5 and you know they were all mad and Raven locked Clarke in like a chamber of some sort and launched it out of the ship for Clarke to die and murphy was in on it but Echo was good and was trying to get her out. This is all I remember so if someone could help me out I would be so grateful.


End file.
